Crimson Doves
by Izobella Snow
Summary: Killing people is something that I am not proud of doing, despite what others assume. But when I do, when I drink from them, the most enjoyable, satisfying feeling appears. Rated M  L&L
1. Prologue

**Crimson Doves****  
><strong> Prologue-

_Manchester, England, 1999_

For centuries, my kind, and many others, have roamed the Earth. We have sought out the blood that quenches our thirst, and overpowered the humans with increased strength, speed, and our immense hearing and vision. We are able to see what people are thinking and feeling. Not only that, but I can also convince people with the aptitude of my eyes. Make them believe things happened, that never actually did. And convince their minds to forget the things I don't wish for them to remember.

Killing people is something that I am not proud of doing, despite what others assume. But when I do, when I drink from them, the most enjoyable, satisfying feeling appears. As for the human, I can make the sensation either pleasurable or mercilessly painful - more painful than any being ever thought possible. And, although I do not think of the humans as any less worthy, or ethical, than my kind, I don't value them as much as I do other beings. They mean something, yet nothing to me.

I have taken many lives in my time, and given others power beyond their belief - none of which have been stronger than I, of course, but very powerful indeed - and have disposed of them when necessary. Granted, I am not the oldest of my species, but I am one of the most omnipotent of them all; I could take out over 30 of my kind at the same time, all at once. Unless I am injured, which is _extremely _unlikely. I am the second most powerful vampire in existence.

It's a difficult life for someone like me, being so lonely all the time (you can't have a friend in the world, because you would most likely drain that person dry within three days... or hours... Maybe even minutes. It's not unheard of to have another friend/mate of the same kind, but it is quite rare). You don't age after you reach a certain adolescence (it is a different age for every one of my sort), and you can't do many of the things you probably wish you could (like trying certain foods, or having a child that you can love with all of your heart, the way the humans do).

I don't know how my species came to be, no one does. Not even the strongest, most educated vampire in history. But only few mortals are aware of us. And, although no one often believes them, or listens to them in any way, we have to dispose of them, before they get the authentication they need.

I have gone a long time without my family, or anyone that I love. I do not have children, nieces, cousins, grandchildren, nothing. I don't have _any_ of that. I sometimes wish I did, but I'm glad I don't; I wouldn't dare make anyone suffer this life along with me.

I loathe these thoughts of mine, these feelings and emotions that I have to control, but I have no choice. In this world, you either survive or you die. And most that die, die very young, so I am at least one of the lucky ones.

There is no love left, at least not in this being, nor is there a time beyond this life for my kind. No heaven... although there is a hell. And I live in it. Two things make up the hell that I live in; the devil - the eldest vampire, the one that rules over all the others - and the demons (the other vampires). We are his slaves, the living dead. We weren't ever supposed to happen. A lot of vampires that I have met in the past think we are here to save the humans, to help them live a life of peace.

I disagree completely with this concept.

If we were sent here, by an almighty god of sorts, then why must we feed off of human flesh? Why do our offspring kill every chance they get? Why would _"__God"_... want that for anyone?

Conclusion: We were a mistake, nothing more.

I do, however, believe in Angels. There are some every now and then that appear before me.

My Angels quench my thirst; their blood is the sweetest I've had, in what seems like forever. My Angels are the humans who give me what I need, what I want - their blood. Most vampires just think of them as suicidal waste, for they give their blood willingly. But to me... they are Angels sent to me to pleasure with pain. To those whose blood is the sweetest, I give the most immense physical and mental pleasure.

Many of my sort do not understand why I kill so freely if I don't like to. And that is the truth, that I don't like to. But it just feels so _good._ It's not a sensual feeling, but it _is _pleasing. The last drop of blood in a person is what I always anticipate the most when I am hunting. I just... can't help it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man in my arms groaned on the concrete ground.

"Shh..." I hushed him, placing my finger softly on his lips. I smiled, staring into his eyes.

This man didn't want to die; he was engaged, and his fiancée was pregnant with their first child. A single red tear escaped my eye as I leaned down to his ear.

"It is okay," I murmured reassuringly. "It will not hurt... for long." My fangs slipped from my gums on their own accord and I bit down on his jugular roughly. My black hair fluttered into my face when the cool night air blew down the alleyway, but I just left it.

He gasped and began to struggle, but calmed as soon as I made the sensation pleasurable for him. He moaned softly, gripping my arms tightly. I bit down a little harder and pulled blood faster into my mouth, feeling the sweet, warm liquid spill down into my stomach. His moaning started to quiet and his grip loosened.

The thick blood came faster from my eyes when his heart started to flutter weakly in my ears; it seemed to be pounding over every sound to be heard.

Then his heart stopped all together, along with his breathing...

I sobbed over this stranger until dawn came, and I had to leave.

I made my way through the streets slowly early in the morning, thinking about the man's fiancée, and their unborn children the whole way toward my home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Crimson Doves****  
><strong> Chapter 1-

**_California, 1999_**

**_Angel Lucian Thatcher's Eyes_**

**"There are two different types of vampires," my instructor told the class. "Luce, the 'good' vampires, and Buio, the 'evil' vampires. Can anyone give me a good description of Luce?" Three hands rose into the air, waiting for permission to speak. "Hmm... Oh Bryen, please?"**

**"Luce have bright blue eyes, and they don't have fangs of any kind. Their teeth look the same as yours and mine. Human blood is like poison to them, that's why a lot of people think of them as the good vampires. They have beating hearts, blood runs through their veins, but it's not like our blood. The atoms are all distorted and mixed up. They have an easy time fitting into the human world, though." Mark, the instructor, wrote something down on his paper and nodded. **

**"Very good. Now, what about Buio? Can anyone give me the basics on them?" he asked. Nine hands shot up this time; Buio was one of the most dangerous, well-known creatures on our radar – it had to be. "Cindy," Mark gestured with his hand for her to answer.**

**"Buio have a really hard time fitting into the human world, most of the time; dark purple eyes, fangs when thirsty, and they don't have beating hearts, but they have blood coursing through their veins. No one knows how their blood runs without their heart beating, but we've never found anything in the experiments run on them. For them, ****_animal_**** blood is like poison. Just like Bryen said, their atoms are different from ours'; altered in some way."**

**"Another excellent answer," Mark praised Cindy as he wrote something else on his paper. "Now, who can tell me how they are the same?" Only few people raised their hands again, so I decided to give it a shot.**

**_What the hell_****, I thought as my hand rose. **

**People gasped and stared at me, others' mouths dropped open. A couple people that had their hands up let them fall into their lap.**

**"...Angel..." Mark called on me hesitantly.**

**"Neither can die of old age; they all stop aging at some point, but it's a different for each vampire; some stop at the age 16, some stop at 40. They're both naturally born – out of anyone's control – and they're born from humans. No one is quite sure how humans have vampire children though. Some think it's kind of like a disability that one is born with. Others think it's a curse from God himself. And they eat whilst they are very young, but stop soon after the age of 10.**

**"Most have the strength, speed, hearing, and vision of 30 fully grown, healthy men combined. They also have inhumane beauty. Sunlight doesn't hurt them, but they don't like to go out in the daylight; it makes them uncomfortable and weak. They sleep too, but only for a minimum of two to three hours at a time. And they need blood to survive, but can go without it for about a month.**

**"The women ****_can_**** impregnate, but it's ****_very_**** rare – ****_extremely_**** rare, in fact; it's only happened but six times over five millennia. But when they do, the child – Diavolo – is killed immediately, mostly by the person that delivered them." Everyone is murmuring and whispering about – as if I can't hear them – when I'm done.**

**"Speaking of Diavolo, what are they like? Why are they killed so quickly?" Mark asked me, scribbling on his note pad hastily. **

**"They are just like immortal children in movies and books, but worse; ****_completely_**** out of control. And they're very strong too – they could probably take out five Luce or Buio if they aren't destroyed soon enough. They have pitch black eyes that glow when they're hungry or mad, and razor sharp teeth 24/7."**

**"What about reproduction with a human? What happens then?" he questioned.**

**"No vampire has ever reproduced with a human; it's not possible. Many have tried, but nothing happens."**

**"Very, very good, Angel." He finished what he was writing and moved toward the blackboard. **

**_Luce-Good vampire_**

**_Buio-Bad vampire_**

**_Diavolo-Immortal child_**

**_Uccisore-_**

**"What about Uccisore? What are they?" he asked another question of the class, but his eyes were on me. No one raised their hands this time, so I just answered on my own accord. **

**"Uccisore are slayers." I say shortly.**

**"Mmm..." he murmured in agreement. "Describe them, please."**

**"They aren't vampires, nor are they humans. They aren't hybrids of any kind either. They're just… slayers. They have increased speed, strength, hearing, and vision – not as much as the vampires, but far more than the humans. They are born from humans as well, just like all other immortals. They don't die from aging, either – they are under the same circumstances as the vampires in that field. They eat human food, but not much. They're trained to kill any Buio they come in contact with; as long as Luce leave the Uccisore alone, they leave the Luce alone.**

**"No Uccisore has ever come close to mating with a vampire.****_ Never_****; just the mere thought of them should make any Uccisore squirm, sharpen their knives and point their guns.** **Uccisore are the vampires' number one worst enemy, and they are ours'; we are the Uccisore." I finished right as the bell rang.**

**"Amazing job today, class. Remember: we are taking a weaponry test tomorrow, to test your reflexes. I might even ask the head instructor for an example battle between a Buio and Uccisore." Mark called as everyone filed through the door. I stayed in my seat though, for I could sense that he wanted to talk to me, to tell me something.**

**But he didn't ****_tell_**** me anything. He just put a letter on the desk I was seated at, grabbed his bag, and left the room quickly.**

**_I don't bite_****, I almost called after him, but just picked up the envelope instead.**

**I flipped it over a few times, fingering the thick wax emblem keeping it closed; two stakes creating an ****_x_**** with blood dripping from the tips. All of this was over a swiftly drawn ****_U_****; Uccisore.**

**The symbol stared back at me for a moment before my eyes strayed away from its glare. My hands shook, more or less, as I peeled the flap back and pulled the paper out of its confines.**

Terror and excitement sped me through the brown scenery around me. I got a new case. I could barely believe it. I was finally able to move on from this town. I was never why I was sent to this place to begin with; no monsters would ever live _here_. It was too hot; the sun was constantly up. They wouldn't like it. But now I didn't have to worry about that. **I hadn't been assigned a new case in over three years, and I was happy that I was able to go back to what I loved most; protecting the world from what we called 'Vampires'.**

**Of course, I didn't usually call them vampires. I just called them Buio or Luce, or Monsters or Immortals. **

**But never vampires.**

**I don't think either of them deserve such a label as 'vampire'.**

My hands gripped the steering wheel harder and it groaned in protest.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my breath sped up, and my heart rate increased. I knew that my smile must have made me look like a fool under these circumstances. Sweat broke out on my forehead as the sun burst through the trees of the dirt road that led to my home.

I caught sight of my house and reached up to press the button on the remote to open the garage. As soon as it opened enough to accommodate my car, I rammed the gas and came to a screeching halt not even five feet from Oktober.

"Angel!" she bellowed, leaning back against the tool cabinet (which, I assumed, she'd been about to open, before I so rudely interrupted). "What the fuck?" she continued to yell profanities at me while I exited my Camaro and strode up to her. Gripping her in my arms tightly, I brushed the silky bangs from her forehead and laid a silent kiss there that spoke volumes to her. She looked up to me with understanding, her eyes wide.

"Did you...?" she whispered.

I nodded to confirm her unfinished question. My wide smile stretched across my cheeks, and she squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I spun her around, laughing, before placing her down on the ground. We walked into the house quickly, me already telling her about where we would live, and how much she would love it.

**It had been three days since I had received my new orders and I had already packed up my den, most of my bathroom, and was currently working on my bedroom. I listened to the footsteps moving up the stairs and turned to watch Tobi walk in with a tray of sugar cookies. I smile and take a few, kissing her on the cheek before taking a bite. I continued to pack up my room, feeling her stare on me as I moved around. After a few minutes I looked up at her to see her eyes watering. My brows furrowed, and I walked over to her.**

**"Your parents would be so proud of you, you know." she said, a single tear making its way to her chin. "I remember how your mother would look at you when you played with your father, and how your father would always make sure you were safe, even though he knew you didn't need to be watched as closely as other children. They never judged you for what you were, they loved you with as much of their hearts as they had the first moment they held you." Her tears started to flow now as she hiccupped. **

**I walked her over to my bed and placed the tray down on my nightstand. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled her face into my neck. **

**"When your parents died I was so scared, Angel. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I was supposed to let you continue with the life your were living, or if I should keep you away from those monsters that killed them." **

**I shuddered, remember how my parents' eyes faded from life to death the night they died, their skin already cold to the touch before they stopped breathing. "I wish they could see you now. I wish I could tell them that I did my best in keeping you safe." she pulled back from me, cupping my cheek with her hand. "I'll never regret staying with you, but sometimes I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you the way I lost them. Just imagining you laying their, struggling to keep breathing, instead of your parents... I can't even... Fathom-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to sob, and I rocked her back and forth until she quieted. Her sobbing faded to whimpers, and soon nothing, as her breathing evened out, and small snores escaped her mouth.**

**I carry her to her room, lay her in her bed, and cover her with a blanket. Kissing her forehead, I whisper "I love you Tobi." and close the door on my way out. When I reach my room, I lay on my bed, the cookies and boxes forgotten as I try to block out the memories of the night my parents died. But they come anyway, as they always do.**

_Silvermine Mountains, Ireland, 1999_

**_Evangeline Drihannon Bennett's Eyes_**

**I lay in a small mountain of snow, letting the flakes fall on me peacefully. With my enhanced vision, I could see each flake, and how each one had it's own individual design. My body temperature was not warm enough to melt the delicate ice, so it collected on my skin. A few stuck on my lashes, but it didn't bother me; I just blinked until they fell softly to join its brothers and sisters on the ground. The wind blew softly, causing some of the flakes to fly away. **

**"Don't leave me..." I whispered brokenly as the blood fell from my eyes. "Please," I begged, but of course, the wind never stopped blowing, and the snow never stopped swirling. The small crystals finally melted when they met the blood, some just turning red and flying away. The blood of my tears fell onto the ground below me, leaving little red splatters on the snow. The once beautifully, white snow... I had ruined it. Just like everything else.**

**I lay there for a while, just crying and thinking of the man that I had killed the previous night. I thought of his Fiancé, of his new baby...babies, rather... It was supposed to be twin girls - Alex and Sam - and they had the rooms all ready for their little girls' arrival. The poor dears that will never know their real father. **

**I sobbed at that, knowing that I never knew **_my_** father, and how much pain it caused me. Of course, my mother had always shown me pictures of him when I was growing, and told me stories, but I never actually **_knew_** him. I'm sure I would have loved my father, but I'm also very happy I never knew him; less pain for when all of my loved ones died. Which, in the end, only happened to be my mother. All of my other family lost contact or died before I was conceived. **

**My father died before I knew him. I remember my mother telling me the story about how she found him... It was a horrible story; his throat torn open, his body drained of life... It made me shudder, and feel even more guilty for what I had done to the man in the ally the other night. But I couldn't live with regret now.**

**If I regretted something, I would feel guilty. Then the guilt would weaken me, and, in this dog-eat-dog world... I would die myself. And I didn't want to die. **

**Granted, I wasn't afraid to by any means, but I didn't wish to yet. People used to say that the Buio and Luce would start aging again after 4000 years of life; and I was almost to the 4000 year point. I wanted very much to see if the rumors and legends were true, if these mortals that claimed to have seen a vampire die from old age were just lying to get attention, or if they had actually **_seen_** it. **

_I suppose we will find out_**, the voice in my mind chimed.**

**My birthday was in nine months. And I knew that if I did start to age again, the first thing I would do was the one thing I've wanted for so long.**

**I would have a child, my own child. With someone that I loved.**

**I smiled around my bloody tears at the idea. I would hold them, and care for them as best I could... They'd be my life then; the most important thing in the world.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Crimson Doves**

Chapter 2-

**_Silvermine Mountains, Ireland, 1999_**

**_Evangeline's Eyes_**

**My hand rested on my stomach as I started to walk over snow covered hills, and mountains. The animals scurried away from me, hiding in their burrows and homes as I passed.**

**One small rabbit ran across my path, and I caught him by his ear. I lifted him up so that his eyes were uniform with mine. He was scared; no doubt about it. And he should have been, for what I did next probably shocked me more than it would anyone. **

**"Do you think anyone would be upset if you just disappeared?" I asked him, stroking his fur. "Would anyone be mad at me if I just"-my hand reached the top of his head-"did... this?" I started to squeeze his skull lightly, making him whimper pathetically. "It hurts doesn't it?" I growled, looking into the rabbit's eyes. "Hurts like a bitch. What about this?" I snarled, yelling now. "Would anyone be mad if I did this?" I grabbed his head, covering it with my whole palm, and twisted it until all the bones snapped, and ripped it off of the limp body in my arms. The dark poison poured out of it's white fur, and spilled over my clothes. **

**The mammal's blood was different from human blood. The blood of a mammal, to me, looked more blue than red. It was a dark, tinted blue that the humans mistake for the same color as their own blood.**

**I loathed them at that moment; they were able to go on in life without having all these feelings trapped inside. Without having to kill so many people. If any had killed as much as I have, they'd be considered the world's greatest serial killer. One that never gave up, one that would be considered crazy if anyone figured out what I did with their bodies and blood...**

**I threw the now-blue, soaked body to the ground, stepped over it, and continued my trek across the mountains. **

**Tomorrow, I would go to a new town. I would go, and become a new person; literally. **

**I sighed, and started to run through the trees and snow, toward my home.**

_Oregon, 1999_

**I huffed as I walked up the steps to the building marked 'Office'. **

**High school. **

**The one thing that I found I could live without the first time around.**

**But, if I wanted to be able to go out during the day, I had to be known by **_some _**people; my life couldn't just work itself out.**

**And I looked too young to pass for twenty (I was only seventeen when I stopped aging).**

'_Yes, but if you think about it, you're almost 4,000 years old. That should count for something__,__'_** I thought to myself.**

'_Oh, yes, Eve, let's just tell all of them that you're a 4,000 year old Buio Immortal. Someone that's lived before their ancestors. Best way to make sure people know you. Evangeline Thatcher; crazy lady.'_

**I sighed again and opened the door that lead into a small, but cozy looking office. There was no one there at the moment, so I called out. A hoarse voice hollered back "Just a **second dear!" -and then mumbled- "Stupid fucking printer. Why do you have to jam now?"

A girl suddenly opened the door, letting the chilled air waft into the room. I moved my black hair out of my face, and looked at her. She looked up to me with beautiful blue eyes, smiled politely, and dropped something into one of the plastic buckets on the counter. She was gone as suddenly as she came.

I sighed and let my mind wander as I leaned on the counter. My eyes closed as I started to hum the lullaby that I sung to _her_ sometimes.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have _

_All the pretty little horses._

_Dapples, and grays,_

_Pintos and bays._

_All the pretty little horses,_

_Way down yonder, in the meadow,_

_Poor little baby, crying mama_

_Birds and the butterflies, flutter round her eyes,_

_Poor little baby, crying mama._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

"Oh what a beautiful song..." My eyes snapped open. "Did your mother to sing you when you were a child?" The woman that called out to me earlier stood in front of me, her gray hair ragged, black ink stains on her pretty green shirt. Her wrinkled face was lifted with a smile. Joyous eyes stared into mine expectantly.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, hoping she didn't see through my lie. "I've been... singing it a lot more now that I've left her at home. I wanted to be able to... Be on my own for a while. And I assumed since I was 18 now I could try living on my own before I go back home for university." I smiled softly, not looking in her eyes.

Everything was awkwardly silent for a moment. I didn't even have to look at her to feel that she didn't believe me. Yes, feeling thoughts can be confusing. But I just could. I couldn't hear words, or thoughts. I could feel emotions directed towards certain subjects and people. It's almost like when humans see someone they love, and instantly know they are angry. I just... Know. I looked up finally, realizing she was waiting.

_"_Okay... Well, I'll get you your schedule then..." She eyed me wearily "Name?"_  
><em>

"Eva- Uh, Isabella Swan." What the fuck is wrong with me? I could feel my eyes start to wet, but I willed the blood back. _Surely_ not the time for that; I didn't need the contacts in my eyes to shift.

Mrs. - I glanced at her name plate on the counter- Pin, watched me while the paper printed out. That photo of the school 48 years ago was _very_ intriguing...

"There you go." She gave me my schedule, which included a list of my teachers names, and when all of my classes started and ended. She walked to the other side of the office and took a single piece of paper off of a stack of them. A map. She offered to highlight the easiest route to each of my classes, but I declined; by the time she had offered, I had already memorized the map, the classes, and my teachers' names. She looked into my eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "Have a good day, dear." I nodded frantically before walking as fast as _humanly_ possible out the door.

The morning followed with me in a daze. I don't understand why I thought about_ her _so randomly. I usually only think about her when I'm alone, when I know there's no one around. Why did the need to sing that song hit so suddenly? My mind flashed to the girl that walked passed me in the office. I shook my head to clear it and looked up at the clock. Five minutes to go before this class is out. I wrote down everything that I'd unconsciously heard before stuffing my notebook in my bag.

This had become a pattern in all of my classes. I stared off into space and then wrote down what I had heard before the bell rang.

Because I wasn't paying attention as I walked toward my next class, a group of people knocked into me, causing my book - Watership Down - to fall to the floor, along with my pen. One of them laughed, and another told me to "Watch it" walking passed. I curled my lip at the back of his blonde head and shook my own, thinking about what his blood would feel like flowing down my throat. Crouching down, I picked my book up slowly.

Tan hands came out from beside me and grabbed the pen off the floor. The suddenness of it almost made me snarl; not that I was scared, just surprised. I had known that there was someone beside me, but I had never thought they would have helped me, at all. Being alone for so long had really changed me.

"Don't worry about them," I looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length blonde and bright baby blue. She met my eyes shyly. "They do that to everyone. They're jackasses," she shook her head. "Anyway, you're the noobie, right? I'm Annabell," she stuck out her hand.

I stood, and stared at her hand hard, before watching her shift uncomfortably and drop her it. Blood rushed to her face and I gulped. "Isabella," I practically growled. She looked familiar, but I couldn't find her place her in my memories.

I stared at her red cheeks and swallowed hard again. It was silent for a moment while I got myself under control. Her eyes strayed away from mine and her blush grew. I grinned at her in a reassuring way. "Yes, thank you. It's nice to meet you."

"I..." she struggles to find words. "Well, we kind of already met, in a way. Not officially, but I sit next to you in German. You're really good with the language. It's almost like it's completely natural to you." she laughed timidly, but without humor.

I smiled, another lie flowing easily from my lips. "Yes, my mum, back home, used to teach me. My father was British, and she was German. She came to Manchester after meeting him on vacation. He taught her English, and when I was born, she taught me both languages."

"Wow, so you're from the UK? Are you a foreign exchange student then?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Em, not exactly. My mum agreed that I should maybe go to high school out here just to explore my options. She wants me to go to university out here, but I wanted to know what it was like first. I live alone in a home that she bought for me."

"Well, welcome to America then." she giggled, and I smirked, glad that I was fitting in so well.

My thoughts shifted to the man last night and my smile dropped. It was only a matter of time before I had to feed again...

Suddenly, there was a yell down the hallway. We both turned at the sound, stopping by the double doors that lead to another hall.

"Oh god, not again." Annabell whimpered and ran off toward the commotion. I followed out of pure curiosity and soon realized there were two males throwing fists at each other.

"Don't _fucking_ talk about her like that!" The black-haired male pushed blonde one to the ground. He was the one that had pushed me. He stumbled back against the lockers behind him and the black-haired boy threw his fist into the blonde boy's stomach.

"Shane!" Annabell yelled, dropping her things and grabbing the black-haired boy by his arms. "Shane stop! He's not worth it and you know that!" Her thin brows furrowed and her plump lips pursed as she tried to pull Shane away from the blonde.

"I'm not gonna fuckin' stop Annabell! He called you a slut! I'm sick of him thinking he can treat you like shit!" he turned to shout, the other male seemed to be completely forgotten.

"Yeah, and you know it's not fucking true!" she stood on the balls of her feet to get closer to him. She glared right into his eyes as he started down into hers. He was about half a foot taller than her, and maybe a whole foot taller than me. But she didn't look scared at all.

Her eyes suddenly softened. "Babe, you know that you're the only one for me. You know that you're the only one that's allowed to touch me and kiss me. Just... let it go." her voice was just a murmur by the end. His eyes stayed hard though, and he turned once again to the blonde leaning against the wall.

"Watch yourself Kale." Shane mumbled, and then he threw his fist right to the blonde - Kale's - nose. The crack I heard was deafening, but I had to hide my smile with my hand. Shane wrapped his arm around Annabell's shoulders and kissed her blonde hair.

"Why do I have to love such a dumbass?" Annabell asks me with a smile.

"You said love." Shane's bloody lip stretched as he smiled. Annabell rolled her eyes and Shane's attention moved to me. "Who're you?" His question seemed rude, but he wasn't trying to be.

"I'm Isabella." I managed to gasp, watching a single drop of red slip from his pink lip. He squinted his eyes at me for a moment, then shrugged.

"My name's -"

"Shane Maysyn!" called a stern male voice.

"Yeah, that." Shane mumbled. "Yes Principal Porker - I mean, Parker?" he turned and smiled brightly.

"My office. Now." Principal Parker was a grumpy old man with a balding head. His white whiskers were short, and his nose curled up at the end, resembling a pig's. His eyes were squinty, and his lips were turned down, the wrinkles there suggesting that his frown was permanent.

"Later babe." Shane kissed Annabell's forehead and rubbed his nose back and forth across hers. "Later... Ella." He waved at us and walked toward Mr. Parker. I rolled my eyes. Insignificant human, can't even remember a name.

Annabell sighed and turned toward the other end of the hall, shaking her head.

"I've told him so many times he needs to keep his anger in check. He doesn't think before he acts. If he would, he would realize that he could have gone basically his whole life without all this trouble he's gotten himself into... Isabella? Are you okay?"

I felt my fangs press slightly into my lip as I watched Kale stand up, the blood pooling in his hand from his nose. I took a slow step toward him, but froze when I felt Annabell's hand on my arm.

"Are you okay? You don't look good." her eyebrows were furrowed together, and her blue eyes stared into mine for a moment. My eyes slowly trailed down to her neck and a low growl formed in my chest. Choking it down, I yanked my arm from her warm hand, and turned away.

"I must go." I growled quietly. "I have to go." I spoke louder, running off toward the doors.


End file.
